Goodbye
by FireStarter911
Summary: A sixteen year old Mandy celebrates her birthday, but something goes wrong and she sends Grim away... Vague GrimMandy. Kinda


Title: If It Weren't You  
  
Summary: A sixteen year old Mandy celebrates her birthday, but something goes wrong and she sends Grim away... Vague Grim/Mandy. Kinda OOC.  
  
A/N: Ok, I have the sequel to this planned, and it will be a lot better, but this is just a one shot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mandy stared up at the sky as she walked around her house. She was another year older... Her sixteenth birthday was the next morning, and it was a beautiful hot summer night. She let her thoughts drift over nearly everything. Billy, her childhood friend, still friend, and full time lover of friendship had become what she liked to call the biggest nerd of all time, but still was her friend strong and true. She had still never smiled, and didn't ever plan on it. She had never laughed, either.  
  
Then there was her "friend" Grim. He was the grim reaper, and not truly her friend. Only so because she had beaten him in a bet... She stared up at the clear navy-blue night sky, and into the moon. She felt something rub up against her leg, but she paid no attention to it. She knew it was her dog Saliva. She blinked her dark eyes, and turned her head to the dog, trying hard to find her inner-hate, but failing miserably.  
  
"Tell me, Saliva, what is it that's wrong with me?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper, but re-entered her house, glaring at the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Grim stared at Mandy's home's door for a long time before moving. He had never been so hesitant to visit Mandy before, but this time was different. For some reason he was getting nothing but bad vibes from her home, but not the kind of bad vibes he usually got. He was getting the kind of depressed vibes that reaked of death.  
  
Not that it was a bad thing of course, but he much preferred the angry Mandy. Even he had to admit he had always loved those angry emotions. Reguardless of how abusive she could be, Grim had truly been her friend since... Day 2. Day one was too early, and back then he had loathed her and Billy even more than he did happy scouts.  
  
After a few moments staring at her window, he turned the doorknob and entered, walking up the stairs to Mandy's bedroom so he could wish her a happy birthday; something all best friends should do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mandy nearly dropped the skull she was holding when a sudden knock on the door broke through her orb of silence. She placed the skull n her bedstand and opened her door for the knocker, and backed a step away to let him in, realizing it was Grim. She sat back down on her bed, and raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Hello, Grim. To what do I owe this visit?" She asked, in her usual, slightly scornful voice.  
  
"What else? Your birthday, of course." He said, looking mildly ammused, and surveying the girl. She looked older, somehow, like the transformation had taken place overnight. She was no longer a frightening chibi like the girl he used to know. She was a frightening young lady.  
  
"Just another year older, nothing more. Have a seat." She pointed to a chair at the foor of her bed.  
  
Grim sat down, and it suddenly hit Mandy exactly how much she had wanted to speak to him that day. She was still trying to find the inner-hate that she so thrived on, and found she was failing miserably, especially with Grim in the room. He was a walking skeleton. Not remotely attractive what-so-ever, but somehow he was making her breath slightly uneven. She remembered that feeling, vaguely, from somewhere... She didn't like it, and she tried to push it out of her mind.  
  
"Something wrong, Mandy? You look like you saw death." Grim said, not intending the pun that had just escaped his mouth. To Mandy, it sounded drowned out and muffled by the thousands of thoughts going through her mind, and suddenly it hit her. This was the same feeling she had had for Billy's goth friend oh-so-long-ago... That feeling that had been so easily perged then, simply by removing the problem.  
  
"Go away." She whispered, glaring at him.  
  
"Wh-what did you just say?" He asked, in disbelief.  
  
"I said go away. And I don't mean the way I usually do. You're free, don't come back!" She yelled, throwing the door open, and making the move that said everything her mind was telling her to do. "Goodbye."  
  
She threw Grim out the door and slammed it behind her, and upon hearing the rush of air, a tell-tale sign he had left, and slipped down the door.  
  
"Oh, god, what did I just do?" She whispered to herself, shaking slightly under the massive mental strain she had imposed upon herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yeah... I'm already working on the sequel, make sure to let me know if you wish to know what happened. I tried to keep Mandy as in character as possible, but I doubt I succeeded. Please tell me how I did! 


End file.
